Living in fear
by Bambers Gray
Summary: When Lex and Taylor are nearly killed by a stranger on the island they all have to watch their backs while trying to survive. But when the stranger comes looking for them they have no other choice but to stick together and fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than the ones I created and I do not own flight 29 down. **

**A/N: Let me know if you think I should continue**

* * *

Jackson sat down on the beach and stared out into the ocean. Everyone else was already asleep and had been for a few hours before he gave up on sleeping altogether and decided to take a walk to clear his head or at least try to. With everything that was going on it was almost impossible to keep from going insane clearing his head from everything was impossible. Eric was being typical Eric but this time it was different, this time he almost got Lex and Taylor killed all because he threw a fit about having to do a little extra work and took off. 

When everyone went to look for him Taylor and Lex were both attacked by some strange guy. No one knew who he was or even where he came from, it proved that there were other people on the island other then the people involved in the crash, but from the looks of it they weren't that friendly. If it wasn't for him and Nathan hearing them scream they probably would have lost both of them but luckily they escaped with a few scrapes and bruises.

Everyone was on edge now, wondering if the guy was going to find them and kill them in their sleep, or just start picking them off one by one. It was bad enough when they had to worry about dying because they didn't have any food, or water but now they all had to worry about some psycho coming for them. Jackson shook his head and looked down at the sand. Everyone was too scared to do anything anymore; they were running out of food and water, and everyone was at each other throats because they were stuck together twenty four hours a day and they were running out of…well everything.

He knew he had to find a way to get everyone to start doing the things that needs to be done but he also knew that they had to make sure they were safe. They couldn't let something else like that happen to anyone else. He thought about it until the sun began to peek over the ocean. He finally came up with a plan that might work but with everyone being the way they were he doubted it. He shook his head once more and sighed as he stood up and made his way back to camp

_**Day 45-morning** _.

* * *

When he arrived Melissa and Daley were both sitting on logs out side the tent. They both jumped when they heard his foots steps and sighed in relief when they seen him Daley stood up and put her hands on her hips. 

"What were you thinking? You took off without even bothering to tell anyone despite everything that's going on and you put everyone at risk! What if someone followed you back?" Daley yelled waking up the rest of the group.

Melissa looked up at him sympathetically. "We were worried about you Jackson…."

Nathan, Taylor, Eric and Lex all stepped out of the tent and looked around. "What's going on?" Taylor asked putting her hands on her hips as well.

"Jackson took off last night while we were all sleeping." Daley said turning to the others.

Nathan's facial expression instantly changed from being sleepy to angry. "What? What were you thinking? You could have gotten us all killed."

"I needed to think, we need food and water. If we don't get some soon we won't have to worry about that guy because we won't be here when he does find us." Jackson said calmly.

Eric rolled his eyes and looked at Jackson. "Why don't you go get us some?"

"You know what surprises me?" Jackson said looking over at Eric. "You about got Lex and Taylor killed and you act like nothing happened, like you weren't responsible for what happened to them." Jackson said glaring at him.

Eric smiled and raised his hands in the air. "It wasn't my fault; it was theirs for running into the guy!"

Jackson balled up his fist and began walking towards him but Melissa quickly stood up and she and Daley stepped in front of him.

* * *

**Melissa's Video dairy**

_I'm sacred…really scared. We're falling apart and what makes things worst we're running out of supplies but everyone is too scared to go get more. I don't think we'll be alive much longer…_

* * *

"Whoa! Everyone just chill!" Daley said looking up at Jackson. "We're never going to make it if we keep this up." Daley said turning around to the rest of the group. "Jackson is right, we need to find a way to get food and water safely and we need more then one person doing it or we'll never get enough for everybody." 

Melissa sat back down on the log when she seen that Jackson wasn't going to attack Eric anymore. Jackson glared at Eric before looking at the rest of the group. "I know that's why we go in groups, one group gets water the other will get food, we'll alternate between days and each group will carry a weapon to fight the guy off until they can get away."

Daley looked down at the ground then shook her head. She looked up at everyone then back at Jackson. "That may work….But only if we all work really hard!"

"Who will be in the groups?" Melissa asked looking around at everyone

"Daley, Nathan, Eric and Lex in one group, me you and Taylor in the other." Jackson explained.

"Wait! You can't seriously think that I'm leaving this camp!" Taylor said almost yelling.

Tears burned her eyes as she looked around at everyone before she took off back inside the tent. She curled up in the corner pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees. She hadn't been five feet away from the tent since it happened two days ago. If it hadn't been for Nathan and Jackson scaring him away that guy would have killed her and Lex. She couldn't believe that they expected her to go out again. They may have a death wish but she didn't and she wasn't about to go out and give the guy a chance to finish the job.

Daley sighed and followed her inside. She knew that she had to be terrified but it wasn't safe to leave anyone alone and they needed food and water. She knelt down in front of her and touched her shoulder. She jerked back and looked up at her. There was fear and sadness in her eyes; she shook hear head and looked back down at her lap.

"I can't go out there Daley…So don't even try to talk me into it." Taylor said as she looked back up at her. "Maybe you would understand that if it was you and Lex instead of me and Lex!"

She quickly wiped the tears off her face; it wasn't long before more replaced them. She laid her head back on her knees and waited for her to get up and leave.

"I understand Taylor, I really do…but we can't leave anyone alone its way too dangerous. I'm sure Jackson will make sure that nothing happens to you or Mel."

* * *

**Taylor's Video Diary**

_I can't believe she expects me to go out there after what happened. The guy tried to push us off a cliff and about succeeded. I know we need food and water….but right now all I can think about is that guy coming back for me. I can rarely sleep because of it and they expect me to take off into the woods. No way! _

* * *

Daley left Taylor alone so she could think things through; she even took some breakfast in there for here. Everyone ate in silence, they were all preparing their self's for leaving out to search for food and get some water. None of them other then Jackson had left the camp site since it happened and none of them were ready too. They were all scared and worried about what was going to happen to them when they left they're safety zone but they had to do what needed to be done if they were going to survive. 


	2. Chapter 2: Screams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters other then the ones I created and I do not own the shoe**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading. I'm not sure where this story is leading accept for the main plot line so as of now they will be no couples in this story. That might change depending on how I decide to take it. Ratings will change through out the story but I'll try to keep it as clean as possible. **

* * *

Jackson sighed as he walked into the tent and knelt down in front of Taylor. Her eyes were still filled with tear, and were now bright red from where she'd been crying for so long. He looked over at the plate of food that Daley brought her and it was untouched. He looked up at her. He sat down all the way and propped his leg up then laid his elbows on his knees. Taylor never acknowledged that he was there or that he even came in. She just sat frozen staring at the other side of the tent curled into a small ball. She sniffled some and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

Jackson sat down and looked over at her trying to find the best words to say to her that wouldn't make her freak out or upset her anymore then she already was. Everyone in the group was having problems finding the right thing to say; it was like they didn't know each other at all. Jackson sighed and looked down and the floor or the tent.

"Taylor…I know this is hard for you and I know that your scared to death that if he finds you again you'll be killed …But we need you to be brave and come with us. We can't leave you hear alone and we need to gather food and water or we wont make it much longer."

"I…I can't go out there…I'm sorry….but I can't. If it was one of you guys would you want to go out searching for food and water? If some guy tried to shove you off a cliff would you jump at the chance to go back out there?" Taylor said as she began to sob

Jackson watched for a moment; he knew she couldn't go out there she would have a panic attack before she even got to the fire pit. He sighed and nodded then looked around the tent. He knew that if Taylor wouldn't be able to do it that Lex wouldn't be able to either. He thought for a moment before he came up with a new plan. He smiled and put his hand on her should.

"Alright, but your not staying here alone."

* * *

**Taylor video diary**

_Thank god Jackson didn't make me leave the tent I don't want to die…I don't want anyone else to die either because I wouldn't leave to help them get food and water…ugh! I don't know what to do, do I go out there and risk my life? Or do I stay locked up in here and let everyone else risk their lives for me?_

* * *

Lex cuddled up to Daley's side; and stared blindly at everyone else as they talked about leaving the camp for the first time since the incident. Even though Lex was a genius his brain wouldn't comprehend what happened. It was like even though he seen it and the sharp pain illuminating from the bruises caused by the attack his brain was frozen and the only thing that he could think about was wither or not they would make it home. Usually he was the one always believing that rescue would come and always trying to convince the others when they had their doubts. 

But now the odds were piling against them and the higher they got the less chance they had of getting back home. Daley had her arm wrapped tightly around Lex trying to give him the safe feeling that they all had at once. But nothing would bring that feeling back accept being rescued. Everyone was so worried about not having food or water, and having some guy in the woods that tried to kill them but the main thing they needed to be worried about was that Lex was convinced that he recognized the guy who attacked them.

No matter how hard he tried to tell them the words never formed. He replayed the attack over and over in his mind trying to figure out who he was but he couldn't. He shielded his face with his arm and buried his face into his sister's chest. Everything was finally settling in and the more and more it did the more he became terrified. Daley looked down at him frowning trying to find the right words to say to him. He was her little brother, she was supposed to protect him, help him through everything, and make him feel better no matter what was the cause of his pain. But this time she was clueless…just as clueless as everyone else in the group.

Nathan stood up and walked over and sat down next to Lex. He looked down at him sympathetically trying to help Daley figure out how to help him. He could tell she was struggling for words just by the way she looked at him. He thought he could help in some way but when he got over to them nothing came to mind. What can you tell a ten year old that had been stranded on an island for forty five days and then almost killed by some strange psycho? Nothing they said would make everything alright….or anything for that matter. They were breaking and falling apart slowly but surely because none of them had a clue what to do or what to say. All of them had the same through racing through their minds and that was that they weren't going to make it back home.

Nathan put his arm around Lex as best he could hoping it would at least give him a little security. Daley looked up at him and faintly smiled before looking back down at Lex. Lex slowly lifted his head just enough so that they would be able to hear him talk. He needed to ask something, something important that no one else was willing to ask.

"Are we going to die?" He whispered causing everyone to stop everything and look over at him.

* * *

**Lex's video diary **

_We're all going to die…I just know it…the odds are stacking higher and higher against us and we're…getting smaller and smaller. We're never going to make it. _

**End video dairy**

* * *

Nathan and Daley both felt their hearts sink into the pit of their stomachs as the question echoed in their heads over and over like a broken record. Both of them looked down at the ground wondering what to say to him. Eric looked down finally realizing the toll this was taking on everyone he knew that it was serous obviously but he never knew how serious it actually was. With everything they'd been through and everything they over come he just seen this as another obstacle for them to over come but now that Lex had said it out loud it finally became reality. 

He stood up and walked over to Lex and knelt down in front him. He looked down at the ground for a few moments before he looked back up at Lex. He couldn't believe that he was the cause of all this mess…he was the reason the entire group might loose their lives because he took off knowing everyone would follow him no matter how mad they were at him They were family and that's what family did, despite their feelings they were always there for each other.

"Listen Lex…I know I messed up and got us into this mess but were going to make it through this….I promise…" Eric said before looking back down at his hands. "As long as we stick together nothing and no one can hurt us, because were family and we look out for each other."

Daley softly smiled at Eric then down at Lex. She was surprised that he was actually stepping up and actually being serious about something. Melissa smiled at them then looked down at her own hands. What he said was right despite what happens as long as they stick together as a family the could get through anything no matter how dangerous or scary that it was. She seen Jackson walk out of then tent and over to the fire pit. She looked around at everyone before she looked back up at him.

"Is she coming?" Melissa asked softly.

"No, we couldn't even get her to the fire pit without her having a panic attack, so there's a new plan." He faintly smiled and walked over to Lex. He knelt down in front of him. "Lex….buddy."

Lex hesitated for a moment but then looked up at Jackson. Jackson sighed and looked back down at the ground. He hated having to make plans and be the leader especially when I came to times like these when there was no real smart choice. It was all about risk and what's more of to the people involved even if both choices are dangerous. He didn't want to have to make Lex stay but he didn't want to get him half way out and have him get scared, start crying and get hurt because he made him go out into the woods.

"I need you to stay here with Taylor…can you do that for me?"

Lex gripped onto Daley tighter then before and hid his face for a moment. Daley couldn't believe he wanted Lex and Taylor to stay at camp by their selves. She was about to yell but before she could she heard a small voice from beside her.

"Alright…." Lex said

Daley glared at Jackson. "Are you crazy?"

Jackson sighed as he stood up and shook his head. "No, Eric is going to stay here with them as well to make sure they don't get hurt!" Jackson said glaring at Eric. "We'll only get enough to last us for a few days and then we'll come straight back. It's the only way trust me." Jackson said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Daley hesitantly nodded then looked down at Lex "I'll be right back…"

Lex nodded and stood up. "Be careful." He said before he walked over to the tent and got in.

Eric walked over to Jackson and looked down at his hand. "I know it's my fault that they were attacked…and I'm sorry…I promise that I won't let anything happen to them."

Jackson wanted to yell at him but stopped his self. He didn't need the stress and more importantly the group didn't need that stress. He nodded once before he turned and walked over to Mel. She stood up and they both headed towards the ocean grabbing four water jugs on the way down. Nathan and Daley watched Eric get into the tent before they headed towards the forest. Daley laced her arm with his and looked over at him.

"If anything happens….I don't want us to get split up…" She said as looked around for fruit.

"Me nether…" He said quietly before he began looking for fruit as well.

* * *

Eric sat down in front of the tent door, determined that no one was getting in or out without going through him. He sighed and took a deep breath. He looked over at Taylor trying his best to find the right words to say to tell her he was sorry for getting her killed but would it even matter. Her and Lex almost died because of his childish behavior, somehow sorry didn't cut it. He had to prove to her that he was sorry by doing something that he wouldn't normally do. 

"Taylor, I'm sorry…I know that it doesn't make up for what happened but I really am sorry. And I'm going to make it up to you some way some how…I'll make it up to you"

He turned around and began peeking out of the little hole he left unzipped. He didn't want to risk anyone getting killed because he didn't do everything he could to prevent it. Lex crawled over and cuddled up to Taylor. She looked down at him and wrapped her arm around him. She gently rubbed his back while listening to every little sound out side of the tent. She never responded to Eric, she wasn't sure how to. She couldn't tell him it was okay because it wasn't he almost got he and Lex killed and may have led a serial killer to them. Then after he'd done it he refused to admit that it was at least some of his fault.

She looked down at Lex who was slowly falling asleep in her lap. She loved him like a little brother even before the incident but now she knew what that really meant. Lex was ten years old and he was still brave enough to try to get the guy off her and almost got killed his self. She was finally noticing how their relationships had changed and formed into something a lot greater then they would have if they had stayed back home…but that didn't stop her from wishing she was home. She slowly laid down and stretched out her legs still listening to the sounds out side.

**

* * *

****Melissa's video diary**

_If it wasn't for Jackson we would have already starved, or died of dehydration or worst…we would have been killed by that psycho by now. He's really stepping up when we all need up but the problem is no one is noticing and the other problem…is it going to be enough_

* * *

Melissa and Jackson walked in silence most of the way to the ocean they were both too busy thinking about what was going on to talk. It was barley noon and everyone was terrified to leave camp. None of them knew what to expect anymore, before they had a system…that worked ninety percent of the time. Everyone knew what had to be done to ensure their survival and almost everyone was willing to do them. It was as much as home as they could possibly get stranded on a deserted island. Melissa sat down on her knees and began to fill one of the jugs, they both got two hoping it would be enough to last everyone a few days. 

Jackson despite how much he hated it, he knew the group counted on him even though Daley was their leader. He had to make sure everyone in the group stayed safe and that they weren't put into danger that they didn't have to be in, so it was up to him to make sure Lex's garden got watered, to make sure they had enough food and water and more importantly no one gets killed while trying to survive. He had to protect them now more then ever. He hated leaving Lex and Taylor alone in the tent, he really wished that Taylor would have came with them and Lex would have went with Nathan and Daley that way he would be sure they were both safe from Eric and his stupid childish fits.

Melissa put the lid on the top of the first jug and began to fill up the seconds. She looked over Jackson for a second then back down at the water pouring into the jug. She was glad that Jackson had stepped up and pretty much became the leader again. Daley was a good leader but there was no way she would be able to handle this plus she needed to take care of her brother. But no one ever once said thanks to him, to think of it the only time anyone ever said thanks of this island was when some one saved their lives.

She hesitated for a moment but then she began to talk. "Hey Jackson."

"Yeah." He said mindlessly

"Thanks…" She said smiling after a few seconds she looked back down at her second jug.

"For what?" Jackson said putting the lid on his second jug.

"Foe taking control, for keep everyone as safe as possible and making sure we have everything we need…"

He slightly smiled and looked over at her. "No problem."

He said trying to act like it wasn't a big deal but it was. It was a big deal and hassle but someone needed to do it After Melissa had filled her last jug and put the lid on it they both headed back to camp. After a few minutes of silence Melissa finally got the guts to speak up again.

"You know Jackson…you really scared me and Daley this morning….we thought…"

"I'm sorry…" He said interrupting her. "I needed to think of a plan and make sure it was safe enough to actually try. What better way then to go out and wait for some psycho to attack?" He said jokingly.

"There is a lot of better ways…" She said not sure wither he was actually serious or joking.

They sat the jugs down near the fire pit and made their way over to the tent. "Hey everyone alright in there?" Jackson yelled. He heard three screams come from inside the tent. "I'm guessing that's a yes….' He said sarcastically just as Daley and Nathan walked out of the woods with a blanket full of fruits.

"Hey we heard screams is everything alright?" Nathan said almost panicking.

"Yeah we just scared them….while trying to not scare them." Jackson said as Eric, Taylor and Lex crawled out of the tent.

"Good everyone's alright!" Lex said looking around at everyone.

There was a few minutes of silence before it was interrupted by a loud scream coming from up on the side of the large hill. Everyone jumped and instantly turned toward the sound.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"A scream…." Jackson said stating the obvious.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Jackson

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other then my own characters!**

**A/N: I know it's like super super short but I made it this way because it's kind of a bridge to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**On another note thank you to everyone whose reviewed and to those who haven't pretty please do so! Thanks for reading**

Another scream echoed through the thick silence that hung over the camp. Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out what to do. None of them wanted to just ignore the screams but going towards them could also cause them to loose their life and risk everyone else's. Jackson looked down at the sand and rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of the safest way to handle it. He knew that they couldn't just ignore the screams, no matter how scared they were they weren't heartless and he at least couldn't live with his self if he didn't at least try to help who ever was screaming.

"We have to go help her!" Nathan said in his demanding tone.

"No way! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Eric replied.

"If Nathan and Jackson would have just ignored me I would have been killed!" Taylor snapped at Eric.

"Your different, your part of the group!" Eric yelled

"What if it's Abby or someone else from the group?" Melissa added quietly

"They left remember!" Eric snapped at Melissa

Before too long the whole group erupted into a giant argument. Everyone was yelling at everyone like they always did when they didn't agree instead talking it out they had to talk very loud. Jackson rolled his eyes and looked up at every.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped yelling and looked at him. "I'm going! Everyone else stay here!"

"Wait Jackson you can't go by yourself." Daley said.

"Yeah it's way too dangerous!" Nathan added.

"It's more dangerous for all of us to sit here yelling at each other!" Jackson said as he slipped a knife into his pocket. "Someone has to go and help her, and it's too dangerous for more then one of us to go because no one will be here to take care of Lex and the girls. I'll be fine."

Jackson packed his backpack with water and some stuff from the first aid kit just in case he got hurt or she was hurt too bad to come straight back to camp. He zipped it up and through it over his shoulder as he stood up then he returned back to the group everyone but Eric was still standing by the tent. He smiled at everyone and was about to turn to leave before Taylor stopped him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Come back okay?" Taylor whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I will." He whispered back.

Taylor nodded as she pulled away. She smiled the best she could before she went back into the tent. Melissa walked up to him next and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back as Eric walked over to the fire pit.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before dinner." He said jokingly.

She laughed a little through the tears. "You better be."

Melissa smiled at him as she pulled away. Lex tackled him about knocking him down. He hugged Jackson around his waist as he sobbed.

"Be careful!" Lex said before he took off into the tent with Taylor.

Daley walked up to him and smiled. Tears burned her eyes but she fought them back. "Like Lex said be careful…and don't do anything too risky, please?"

"I won't." He said tilting his head. Daley nodded and headed back in the tent to comfort Lex. Jackson walked over to Nathan. "Take care of them. Tell Eric I said by…and I'm sorry for getting in his face this morning…"

Nathan nodded slowly. "I will, don't worry."

Jackson slowly nodded and looked around the camp on last time before he headed into the woods Nathan watched him until he was out of sight then walked into the tent. Daley looked up at him with tear filled eyes along with everyone else.

"Is he really gone?" Daley asked.

Nathan slowly nodded and sat down beside her. Lex sobbed as he buried his head into Daley's shoulder. Daley looked down at her hands and leaned into Nathan. He put his arm around her and Lex and laid his head on top of Daley's. Taylor pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her mouth as she began to sob. Melissa put her arm around Taylor's shoulder as sobbed as well. She put her head against hers and rubbed her back.

"Goodbye Jackson…" Melissa whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Worries and tear drops

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, I only own the characters I created**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm using FLIGHT 29 DOWN to skip from the group to Jackson now because the lines sometimes cut some of the writing off and I'm worried I won't catch it. Other then that please review, it gets me motivated to hurry up and get the next chapter done for you guys. Anyways thanks for reading! **

Jackson continued to walk up the mountain. It'd been a couple of hours since he left camp and still nothing. No one had screamed since the second time back at the camp and there was no sign of anyone yet. He couldn't help but to worry about everyone back at camp but he also had to worry about him self and who ever he was searching for. It was hard looking for something when you had no idea where they were especially on a mountain. He sat down on a rock to rest some and get re-hydrated before he headed further up. He took a long drink of his water; when he was finished he put the lid back on and put the bottle on the rock beside him when something caught his eye.

It was something furry stuck in between the gap between the two rocks. He narrowed his eyes at it and leaned over. He picked it up and examined it; his heart sank and he began to feel sick to his stomach when he realized what it was. It was a small brown teddy bear; it looked worn and old, the fur was stuck together and an eye ball was missing from it. He sighed heavily and shoved it in his back pack before grabbing his water and standing up. He began walking up the mountain faster than before. If there was any chance that the kid who dropped it was alive he didn't want to chance it by walking slow.

He couldn't stop thinking about the _what if's, _mainly what if he didn't get there in time to save who ever was screaming, and what if something happens to the group while he was gone. He kept walking in a straight line or at least mainly a straight line so he would be able to get back to camp without getting lost in the woods.

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Everyone including Eric was sitting around the fire pit silently. All of them were thinking the same thing but no one was willing to say it. _What if Jackson doesn't come back? _He was their rock so to speak; he kept them focused and stable, and always made sure they collected enough food and water for everyone even with everything that was going on. They all felt lost without him, especially Lex. He was always the one that listened to him and made everyone else listen to him when he had something important to say. He was always looking out for him; he even carried him all the way back to camp when they were attacked. He was like his big brother.

They all jumped when they heard thunder in the distance, and they all went into panic mode. Jackson was out in the woods and there was no telling how far he'd walked since he left. There was no way he would be able to get back before the storm hit which meant he would be stuck in a storm and there was no telling how big it was going to be.

**Lex's video diary**

"_What if Jackson doesn't make it back?" He said as tears streamed down his face. "He can't die, he's the only one who is able to make me feel safe…without him here it's got everyone on edge and now this big storm is coming and…we can't make it without him…and what makes everything worse…I think I know the killer. We all do, but I don't know exactly who they are…I know I've seen them before but with everything that has happened I can't think of who he is…. _

**End of video diary**

One by one everyone made their way into the tent as the storm got closer and closer and it eventually began to rain. None of them wanted to go in, all of them wanted to wait outside for Jackson but they all knew once the storm hit they had to be inside. They all sat around in a circle listening to the rain beat against the tent and the thunder crash in the distance. They had barley spoken since Jackson left and from the looks of it that wasn't going to change.

They were all to worried and too scared for Jackson to think about anything else other than the possibility of going to look for him. Nathan looked up and looked around at everyone. Everyone was crying including him and Eric, they were all worried about Jackson and what might have happened to him. They all felt lost, confused and worried, worst of all they felt like they lost a member of their family.He brushed the tears from his cheeks and looked down at his hands. Everything was spiraling out of control and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it but sit around and wait.

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Jackson had pulled up the hood on his shirt to keep from getting to wet but he continued to search for whoever screamed and the possibility there was of a child being somewhere as well. He couldn't believe how tired he was but he forced his self to keep going despite the storm and what his mind was telling him. He needed to find whoever was screaming and he was determined that he wasn't going back until he did. He stopped and looked around searching for any sign of human life, when he did he heard noises. He wasn't sure what they were or wither he should run from them or towards them.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed the handle of the knife. He listened a little bit longer trying to figure out what they were but between the light rain that was falling and the occasional clashes of thunder he couldn't tell. He took a deep breath and slowly walked in the general direction the sound was coming from. He wasn't sure if he should be walking towards it or running but he couldn't leave without seeing what it was. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. At first he didn't see anything but the sounds were a lot louder then before. He grabbed a hold of a tree and leaned over the edge so he could see further down.

What he saw almost shocked him into letting go of the tree. There was a young women laying on her stomach with a large cut on her back. She wasn't moving and the amount of blood on her shirt and the ground below her was a pretty good hint that she wasn't going to. But there was also a little girl sitting right beside her with her head laying on her back. She was crying and sniffling which is what he heard before. He pulled his self back up and looked around for a way down the cliff. He finally found a way down but it didn't look very safe. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way down the foot wide trail.

He held on to the threes at the edge of the cliff to keep him from slipping and falling off. The little girl hadn't moved or made any sounds since he started walking down which only made it harder for him to concentrate. Once he was down there he walked across the large rock over to the little girl. He lightly touched her shoulder; she jerked up and looked at him with tear filled eyes. She had small cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and even some on her face. She was covered nearly covered with dirt, there were deeper large cuts around her wrist and ankles that looked like she'd been tied up and was struggling to get free.

Her lips were dried and cracked so badly that they had begun to bleed.. She was really skinny like she hadn't eaten in days and her skin was pale. She had shoulder length light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't look any older then six or seven years old and more importantly she looked terrified. All she was wearing was an oversized t-shirt that came down a couple inches above her ankles. She looked at her mom then back at Jackson.

"Help my mommy….please?" She pleaded to Jackson.

Her eyes were filled with so much fear, sadness, and pain that it about brought tears to Jackson's eyes. He fought them back and slowly made his way over to the young women. He already knew that she was dead, and had been for at least a day or so. He looked over at the little girl then back down at the ground. He couldn't tell her that there was nothing he could do to help her mother. He heard foot steps coming from the top of the cliff and a few loose rocks fall and hit the rock they were sitting on. He quickly grabbed the little girl and pulled her as far as he could to the bottom of the cliff so they couldn't be seen. He covered the girl's mouth so she couldn't scream knowing that would be her first reaction.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you…." He whispered waiting for whoever was on top of the cliff to leave.

The girl was trembling but other than that she sat as still as she could. She was taking sharp breathes but not loud enough for anyone other than Jackson to hear. Another loud crash of thunder echoed through the mountains causing the little girl to jump.

"It's okay; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered to her just as lightning stuck.

After a few moments Jackson hear the foot steps leave. He waited for a few minutes to make sure they where gone before he let go of the girls mouth. He sat her down beside him and then got his book bag off his back. He got a bottle of water out and opened it then handed it to her. She hesitated for a moment then took it. She took a long drink as Jackson got the bandages and antibiotic ointment out of his book bag along with another bottle of water to clean off the cuts. After she finished taking a drink she sat the bottle down beside her and looked over at him.

"Is that for my mommy?" She asked shyly looking at everything he took out.

He hesitated for a moment then shook his head. "No sweetie there for you…Your….the angels came and took your mommy up to heaven…." He said quietly.

He wasn't sure if he even believed in heaven or god anymore but he didn't want to say she was dead. He thought if he made it sound peaceful and good that she wouldn't be as upset if he had told her the complete truth. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked over at her mom then back at Jackson more tears streamed down her face.

"Your lying!" She yelled rushing over to her mom. She began to shake her and tug on her arm. "Mommy wake up! Wake up mommy please? Don't leave me mommy!" she screamed in between sobs.

Tears slowly fell down his cheeks; He got up on his knees and slowly made his way over to her. He touched her shoulder; she stood up and turned around to look at him..

"Please help her?!" She yelled when he didn't respond she pushed him down to where he was sitting on his legs. "You have to help her! Please?" She begged.

Jackson looked up at her trying to think of something to say. But he knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel any better, there was nothing he could do even if he did try it was hopeless. When she didn't answer she shook her head no and began hitting his chest with her tiny fist until she collapsed in his arms. Her body shook as she sobbed. She was crying so hard that she began coughing and gasping for air. Jackson wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"She promised she would never…never leave me. Why did she leave?" she screamed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He knew they would have to leave soon, he wasn't about to stay the night there and make her look at her mom any longer and the wind was picking up speed. He just needed to get her calmed down enough for them to find a way back up on top of the cliff. After fifteen minute he finally pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you, but we have to go and find shelter and maybe some food before the storm gets any worst."

The little girl looked at her mom and nodded. She was still crying but she was able to calm her self down enough to breathe. Jackson took off his hooded sweat shirt and put it on her so she would stay warm. He packed everything up and tossed the backpack over his shoulder then slipped his over arm through. While he was doing that the little girl walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"I love you mommy, watch over us from heaven…" She said before getting back up and walking back over to Jackson.

She began to sob again but not as bad as before she reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked around for a better way to get up than he got down. He walked to the opposite side and began to walk along the ledge that was a couple feet wide. He held her hand tightly and grabbed a hold of every root he could to keep them from falling; he finally found a way that looked half way safe to the top. He slowly turned around and picked her up while holding on to a root sticking out from the side of the cliff.

"I'm going to lift you up and push you to the top, grab a hold of anything you can to pull your self up okay?" Jackson said softly.

She looked up at the hill then back over at him and shook her head no. "It's okay; I'm not going to let you fall."

She looked back up at it for a few seconds then slowly nodded. He lifted her up by her waist. She grabbed on of the roots higher up giving him time to get his hands under her feet to push her the rest of the way. She grabbed a hold of the tree and pulled her self up. She turned around and looked down at him. He stepped back so he could climb up but when he did he lost his footing and slipped. The little girl screamed as loud as she could through her tear as she watched Jackson slip.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and found

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, I only own the characters I created.**

**A/N: Sorry I took a while getting this chapter up. I wanted to make sure I got everything in here that I wanted, I edited it after words putting more details in and adding some things I thought needed to be explained. Plus I've been busy so it took me longer than I thought it would to write. Please tell me if you like this chapter or not, a lot is revealed in it and I want to know if you like the way its going. Thanks for all the reviews that you have given me. They are greatly appreciated. Anyways I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Jackson grabbed a hold of a root at the edge of the cliff. His body collided with the jagged rocks gashing his right shin open on one of the rocks. He about let go of the root he was holding on to because of the pain but he stopped his self. The little girl began to panic, she couldn't see him from where she was standing and she didn't hear anything that would prove he was alive. All she could hear was rocks falling from the edge of the cliff hitting the rocks below. She shook her head no over and over again as she began to panic more and more.

Jackson took a couple sharp breaths before he attempted to climb back up. He put his feet on two rocks that were sticking far enough out of the cliff that he was able to regain his balance. He cringed in pain but he kept a hold of the root he'd grabbed a hold of and kept his feet on the rocks. One of them came loose and fell down the cliff causing him to loose his footing. He bit down on his bottom lip to control the pain and put his other foot on another rock.

He was slowly able to make his way up the cliff and get a stable hold on another root on top of the ledge with the other hand.. When the little girl see his hand she fell to her knees and got as close to the edge as she could, closely watching to see if he was okay. She smiled out of relief when she seen him pulling him self up the cliff. He pulled his self up on the ledge and he stood back up holding onto a root to make sure he didn't fall back down. He looked up at her to make sure she was okay before he attempted to climb up the hill. He tossed the back pack up on top of the hill then looked back at the little girl.

He gave her a reassuring smile and climbed up the hill using the roots to help him. He laid down once her reached the top and took a couple deep breaths. The little girl hugged his neck still in tears from before. Jackson put his arm around her and rubbed her back. He closed his eyes and let the rain beat against his face while he tried to calm his self down. He sighed and opened his eyes. The little girl sat up allowing him to sit up as well.

"Don't scare me like that!' She said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" He said brushing her bangs out of her face. "So what's you name?" He said stalling to let the pain in his leg ease.

He slowly pulled up his pants leg to inspect the damage. "Alyssa Lynn Cole…what's yours?"

"Jackson…" He said smiling slightly.

He cut one of the sleeves off of his shirt to tie around his leg. It wasn't as bad as it felt when it happened, it was bleeding but it wasn't that deep as he thought it was and not as big. He tied the sleeve around his leg tightly before looking back over at her.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"My daddy's boat…My mommy woke me and my sissy up and told us we needed to go. She was crying so we didn't ask questions. We got on our daddy's boat and left. I asked if he was going to be mad but she never told me. It looked like it was going to storm so we stopped here to stay the night… Yesterday me, Kaylei, and mommy went to go see the waterfall before we left. When we came back the boat was on fire and the boat that brought my daddy and his friend left. We ran and got separated from Kaylei…Mommy put me down and told me to hide…so I did…that's when daddy hurt mommy…then I heard Kaylei scream." She'd began sobbing half way through telling him but still continued she waiter a few seconds then looked back up at him. "Daddy found me and tied me to a tree, his friend came with Kaylei…He tied her up to…I was able to get out but I couldn't get Kaylei out so she told me to run and find help…I tried I really did…but then I found mommy." She her body began to tremble again as she sobbed harder. "I should have…done something!" She yelled.

Jackson frowned and picked her up. He put her on his lap and rubbed her back with his and hugged her with his other arm.

"None of this was your fault, and you couldn't have stopped any of it. Your daddy is too strong…" Jackson said.

They stayed there for ten minutes giving her time to calm down. After she did he picked the book bag up and through it over his shoulder. She stood up and turned to face him. It had already begun to pour down rain and they were both getting soaked. Jackson stood up and grabbed her hand then they both began to walk…well in Jackson's case limp… around searching for somewhere to stay for the night. It was beginning to get dark so they didn't have much time. Jackson kept hearing twigs break and leaves crunch behind them. He looked behind him and when didn't see anybody he began to worry.

"Go hide…" Jackson said softly looking down at Alyssa.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, last time I hid I lost my mommy and my sister, I don't want to loose you too…"

"You're not going to loose me, nothing is going to happen I just need you to go hide and don't come out until you hear me say you can…please?"

She looked up at him then back at the ground. It hurt her feelings that he wanted her to hide without him but she knew she should listen. She slowly nodded and stared down at the ground. She looked up at him then took off running down the hill. She hide behind a huge rock. Jackson looked around again, he knew someone was there. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the handle of the knife. He heard it again and he began walking towards it. He was going back the way he came from which made him worry even more. He already tested his luck enough with the cliff he didn't want to take anymore chances.

He stopped a couple yards from it and looked around. He wasn't going to go any closer to it just in case someone was watching him waiting to push him over. He tightened his grip on the knife and looked around. The rain was beating down harder and harder making it hard to see through. He turned to face where Alyssa had ran to hide and he seen her standing a few feet in front of him

"Look out!" She screamed before Jackson could say anything.

Jackson looked behind him the moment he did the guy that had been following them swung a branch at his head. He dove forwards and landed on his stomach on the ground. He rolled over on his back right when the guy was raising the stick above his head. Jackson kicked him as hard as he could in his knee with his good leg. The guy lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Alyssa hide!" Jackson yelled as he climbed back to his feet.

He questioned his choice to climb the cliff so early after the guy left but he couldn't change the past all her could do is fight to make sure they had a future. The guy began to stand up but before he could Jackson grabbed the branch he had and hit him over the head with it. The guy grabbed his head in pain. Alyssa was still standing in the spot she had been in before. She couldn't move, she was frozen in fear.

"Don't hurt him daddy." She whispered.

She meant to yell it but when she went to speak barley anything came out. Jackson continued fighting him off hoping that his body wouldn't give out on him or that he wouldn't fall down the cliff. They were getting closer and closer to the edge and from the looks of it he was the one going to fall off of it. The hits barley slowed him down and they didn't seem to faze him that much. He didn't want to pull the knife out until he had no other choice. He wasn't a murderer, he couldn't bring him self to kill anyone unless it was the last resort. Alyssa finally got enough courage to force her self to hide. She ran to the closet tree and got behind it.

She put her back against the tree and curled up into a small ball. Jackson was about to hit him again with the branch but when he went to block he slipped and fell down the cliff on the same rock he found Alyssa on. Alyssa jumped when she heard the same thud that she heard the day her mom died. She began to have a panic attack, her chest was hurting and she was gasping for air. Jackson slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Tears filled his eyes when he seen him laying on the rock with a puddle of blood below his head. He knew he had to defend his self and Alyssa but that didn't make it any easier to handle. Jackson walked towards where he last seen her and looked around.

"Alyssa….it's okay you can come out now…" He said as his voice broke.

Alyssa's eyes got wide and she peaked around the tree. When she seen Jackson she stood up and ran over to him. Jackson bent down and picked her up then headed towards the camp looking for some kind of shelter for them to stay the night. After ten minutes he finally found a small cave on a hill so that the rain wouldn't flood them. He sat her one the ground then sat the backpack down as well. He slowly lowered his self down to sit down and began to dig through his back pack. He pulled out a dry t-shirt and hoody that he packed and all the medical supplies he had.

"Are there any cuts on your stomach or back?" She slowly shook her head no. He smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'm going to turn around and I want you to change into these okay?" He said handing her the cloths he pulled out.

She nodded and watched as he turned around. She began changing while he was cleaning out his legs, putting antiseptic cream on it then bandaging it up. He was thankful that she didn't have any cuts on her chest or back. He would feel uncomfortable having to clean them and everything. He brought extra cloths just in case it rained while he was looking for the source of the scream. He knew she would need them more especially sleeping out side so he gave them to her.

"Okay…I'm done…" Alyssa said shyly.

He smiled and turned back around. "Alright let's get those cuts cleaned out."

He cleaned all the cuts and put some antiseptic cream on them. He wasn't able to put bandages on all of them so he just put them on the worst ones and hoped that they would do until they got back to camp. He was putting everything back into his backpack other then a bottle of water for them when he noticed a couple papayas and bananas at the bottom. The bananas were smashed but the papayas where safe. He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out how they got there. He didn't remember packing any food; he smiled when he realized how it got there. He went to go get the water Lex was standing by his bag when he came back

He also remembered the teddy bear he had found earlier. Alyssa sat down beside him with her legs crossed. He took a papaya out and got the knife out of his pocket. Alyssa jumped when she seen the knife. Jackson looked over at her and slightly smiled.

"I'm just going to cut this in half so it will be easier for you to eat…"

She looked relieved but not much, she still had the same look in her eyes as she did when he found her only it was worse then before. They were full of sadness, pain and fear but even worst they looked like she was given up. She was confused, and she felt like she was lost, empty and alone. Even though she was with Jackson she lost her entire family in a day. She was sad about her dad dying, which she was fighting her self over. She didn't think she should be because it was his fault that her mom and sister were gone; he tried to kill her and Jackson and he beat her, her mom and her sister when they were at home. .

She'd stopped crying at least for a little while but all the pain was still there and there was nothing he could do to take it away. He frowned and cut the fruit in half then gave it to her. While she was eating he opened up the bottle of water and handed it to her to drink. The only light they had was from the moon which wasn't much but they could still see their surroundings for the most part. After she was done eating she took a long drink of the water then handed it to him. He took a small drink then put the lid back on it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She said quietly.

He shook his head no and faintly smiled. "I'm not hungry…"

He lied; he wasn't sure how long it would take them to get back to camp. She wouldn't be able to walk as fast as he was coming up and plus he was hurt. He knew he would be able to go without food a lot longer then she could without food so he was saving it for her. He smiled and reached into his backpack and got the teddy bear out that he found earlier. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Is that yours?"

Alyssa smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah…Kaylei was carrying it for me when we got separated." He smile widened some and she looked up at him. "Thank you."

She hugged the bear tightly and curled up beside him. She slowly fell asleep.

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

**Day 46- Morning**

Everyone had fallen asleep one by one. None of them wanted to but they all got so tired they couldn't help but to fall asleep. Melissa woke up early the next morning because the sun was shining in her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around the tent for Jackson. When she didn't see him she stood up as much as she could and ran rushed outside. She looked around for Jackson when she didn't see him she began to panic. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled his name. Everyone else woke up and rushed outside as well.

"JACKSON!" Melissa yelled tears streaming down her face.

"He hasn't come back yet?" Nathan asked panicking as well.

Melissa just shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "What if something happened to him?"

Taylor and Daley both walked on either side of her and put their arms around her. They laid their heads against hers. Lex walked up and hugged Melissa from in front of her. Melissa put her hands on Lex's back and Daley and Taylor each put on hand on his shoulders. They were all crying including Eric and Nathan. Eric had walked up beside Taylor and put his arms around her like she done with Melissa only he hugged her with his other arm. Nathan walked over and done that same to Daley. Daley laid her head against his chest. They were all thinking the same thing.

_What if Jackson's really dead?_

After thirty minutes had passed Nathan kissed Daley on her forehead then walked in front of the group.

"Start the fire, I'm going to go get some water from the well, were going to go find Jackson so we're going to need a lot of water."

The group nodded and slowly they all split up and began getting the fire started and getting breakfast ready so they could hurry and leave as soon as possible. Nathan walked to the well with two jugs in his hands. He filled them up and was about to go back to camp when he seen a girl stumble out of the woods. She fell on her hands and knees. Nathan slowly walked towards her; she tried pushing her self up but then she was too weak, she fail back down onto her stomach,Nathan ran over to her and rolled her over on her back. She kept moving her head and arms trying to make her self stay awake.

She had light brown hair that came down a little bit below her shoulders and she didn't look any older then twelve. Her blue jeans and t- shirt had rips in them and blood stains around them. She had a lot of bruises on her stomach, arms and legs. She had deep cuts on her wrist and ankles and she had one above her right eyes brow. The right said of her face was covered in dried blood along with under her nose and the left side of her face was bruised from her cheek bone down to her jaw bone. She had bruises under her eyes (black eyes) and her breathing was rapid.

"Alyssa..." She mumbled before loosing consciousness completely

Nathan put his arm under her neck and the other under her knees and picked her up. He was thankful that she was light because he was able to get to the camp faster. When everyone first seen Nathan they were shocked. None of them could comprehend what they were seeing at first. Daley was the first to stand up and rush over to him then everyone else followed.

"Don't let Lex see this." Daley said.

Melissa grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him to the fire pit. Eric, Taylor, and Daley all rushed around getting everything they would need, drinking, water, the first aid kit, and Eric got water from the ocean to soak rags with so they can cool her down. He didn't want the girls doing it just in case something did happen. Nathan got her inside the tent and laid her down on the sleeping bags.

Eric, Taylor, and Daley all walked into the tent and gathered around her and began working as fast as they could. Nathan tipped her head back slightly and put a sip of water in her mouth. He waited till she swallowed then repeated it. Daley was working on cleaning off her wounds and bandaging them up while Eric and Taylor were soaking rags and putting them on her forehead, stomach, arms, any exposed skin the they could get to. Her body tensed up and she took a sharp breathe every time they put a rag on her. .

"We have to get her to slow her breathing down." Daley said panicking.

"How?" Nathan asked just as panicked.

"By cooling her off as fast as we can." Daley explained.

Taylor put a rag under her neck to keep her head tipped up and to help cool her off. Nathan kept giving her water trying to re-hydrate her. While Daley continued to clean the blood off her and cleaning the cuts as well as she could. They put some antibiotic ointment on the cuts not sure if it was going to work. It was mainly meant for burns and scrapes. With the cuts on her wrist, ankles, and the one above her eye they weren't sure if it would help. All the other cuts were minor; they just looked like they came from walking through the jungle.

Melissa and Lex sat outside the tent door listening to all of it. Melissa didn't want Taylor to have to sit outside with Lex alone. She knew she was stills cared of being out of the tent and being out there with Lex while everyone inside the tent would have gave her a panic attack. Lex looked over at Melissa.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Melissa looked at him then down at the ground. "I'm not sure…" Melissa said quietly.

"I think I know who may have done this to her, and who attacked me and Taylor…"

"Who?" Melissa said looking at him and putting her hand on his back.

He hesitated for a moment but then he looked up at her. "The pilot…"


	6. Chapter 6: Come home

**Disclaimer: I only own the character I created.**

**A/N: Another long chapter, sorry for the delay getting it up. I'm pretty sure that there will be two or three more chapters after this I'm still not sure though . Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, at least by Saturday. My nephew turns one today and were having his party Sunday so everyone can come so I might be super busy but I will try to get an update up by then even if it is a short one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated, and thanks to those who put it on their alert and favorite list! **

Everyone sat around the fire pit, everyone but Nathan. After they got the girl they found earlier cooled down and her breathing somewhat back to normal they began taking turns looking after her while the others sat outside. They figured that it would be easier waking up with one stranger staring at her instead of six. They had gotten all the dried blood cleaned off her and bandaged up the cut above her eye and the one on her arm that was a bit deeper then the others. Nathan continued to give her a little water every few minutes, he wasn't sure how long it'd been since she had any and he didn't want her dying of dehydration.

She moved some and mumbled things but she never woke up. They tried to wake her up a couple times but she was completely out of it. Melissa told Lex to wait before he told everyone about him thinking the pilot attacked him and Taylor but that didn't stop her thinking about it. If Lex was right then there was a possibility that the others weren't coming back. Melissa and Lex both stared at the ground blankly lost in their own thoughts. Everyone was worried about Jackson, and the girl in the tent but none of them knew that it was possible that Jory, Ian and Abby were dead too.

"Melissa….Melissa…Melissa!" Daley began to yell her name.

Melissa quickly looked up. "Huh?...Sorry I was just thinking."

"We came up with a plan…Lex, Taylor and Eric stay here with the girl while me, you and Nathan go look for Jackson."

"Sounds good…" Melissa said nodding.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Lex said softly.

"Lex we have to go find Jackson and obviously all of us can't go." Daley explained.

"But Day…If we split up…" Lex began to tear up as he looked up at his older sister. "It would be making us more vulnerable and easier for one of us to get killed…I want to go look for Jackson as much as anyone but we can't risk everyone's life doing it…plus…" He said looking over at Melissa. "I think I know who attacked us…"

"Who?" Daley said standing up.

"The pilot…and he knows where the camp site is so…we need to stay together…" Lex said in between sobs.

Lex hated being the voice of reason especially when it came to things like this. He wanted to go find Jackson more then anything but getting their selves killed wasn't going to help anyone especially Jackson. They all looked at Lex completely shocked none of them ever thought of the pilot. Then the same thought hit them that haunted Melissa's thoughts for the last two hours. Daley about fell but she stopped her self and sat down on the log.

"Are you sure?" Daley asked.

"Sure about what?" Nathan said walking up to the group.

"The pilot is the person who attacked me and Taylor I knew I recognized him but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure….that's why we can't go looking for Jackson!"

Lex yelled sobbing before running into the tent. He collapsed on his sleeping bag diagonal from where the girl was. She was still unconscious, and there was still no sign that she was waking up anytime soon. Nathan, Eric, Taylor and Daley were all in shock trying to deal with the new information. They had so many things happening that hearing that they knew who was trying to kill them was too much. Taylor and Daley began crying while Eric and Nathan sat there in shock. Melissa stood up and walked into the tent to comfort Lex. She knew if they were having trouble dealing with this it was five times worse on Lex.

He was only ten years old and had been through what most people would in three life times. He had six people depending on him, plus he had to be the voice of reason in a time where no one else could be. Other than Daley, Jackson was the one Lex was closest too and he just had to give reasons why they shouldn't go find him. She sat down beside him before she could say anything Lex sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and rocked him back and forth.

It wasn't long before she was crying too, _Please come home Jackson…we need you _Melissa thought as she laid her head on top of Lex's. Neither one of them noticed that the girl they had found was beginning to stir

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Alyssa's head was on Jackson's chest and her arm was wrapped around him; Jackson had his arms draped over her side. Jackson's eyes slowly fluttered open; for a minute he forgot where he was and why he was there until he felt the aches and pains from sleeping sitting up against a cave wall with a little girl practically sleeping on top of you. He cringed in pain as he began to slightly sit up forcing him back against the cave wall. Alyssa stirred a little then sat up and looked at him. She sat up and turned to face him sitting on her knees; she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of the hoody Jackson let her wear.. She held on tightly to the teddy bear with her other hand. She looked over at Jackson worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…I'm just…a little sore."

Jackson said slowly sitting up as he did a wave of nausea washed over him. He grabbed his head with his hands and put his elbows on his knees. _Whoa…_He thought trying to stay as still as possible until it passed. Alyssa crawled over next to him and stared at him. She didn't know what to do and she was beginning to get scared.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked timidly

"Yeah…" Jackson said as he slowly lowered his arms down. "I just sat up to fast."

He hopped that's all it was. He couldn't get sick especially out in the middle of the jungle with a little girl who was counting on him to get her somewhere safe. Not to mention that she had already lost her mom, sister, and dad within a couple days time. He looked over at her and couldn't help but to smile. She was holding the bottle of water they'd been drinking out to him. He took it and took a drink from it before he was finished she had already gotten into his bag and handed him a papaya.

"You should eat before we leave, It helped me stop feeling sick yesterday." She said slipping the hooded sweat off and laying it on his legs.

"I'm not hungry…" He said simply laying it down beside him.

Alyssa frowned and sat back down on the ground. "I'm not leaving until you eat…" She frowned and looked down. "Even if it's just a little bit…" She said looking up at him.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Fine…" He said pulling the knife out. "How old are you anyways?"

"Eight….well I will be next week." She said proudly.

He smiled as he cut the fruit in half then handed her one of them. She took a bite and watched him take a bite. She smiled happily and nodded then continued eating. She felt like she was with family, safe and secure, almost happy…Her smile faded when she began to think about what had happened the last few days. She almost forgot, like it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. It was real and if it wasn't for Jackson she would still be on the ledge begging her mom to wake up, alone and scared or worst…her dad could have found her.

Her dad….she didn't even know the monster he was until a few days after he seventh birthday. She got sick at school and he had to pick her up. Her mom was at work and her sister was at school. She was crying because she didn't feel good and he dad got really mad and started hitting her. She ran to hide but he found her. She shook her head trying to shake the memories with it; she hated him, he ruined her life, stole her mom and her sister away from her but then again she couldn't stop loving him either.

She felt like she was being ripped in two different directions. A part of her loved and missed her dad; another hated him and was glad that he was gone. But either way she wouldn't let her self cry anymore. Not until they were safe somewhere, every time she cried someone got hurt. After she finished eating she stood up and looked over at him. He had finished a few minutes before her and was packing everything up.

"I have to use the bathroom…" She said shyly.

"Ummm…" Jackson said nervously.

He knew he would have to deal with this sooner or later he just hadn't figured out how to. He couldn't let her take off by her self but he wouldn't stand there and hold her hand either.

"Ummm…." Jackson repeated.

"I really have to go…" She said bouncing around.

"Okay…" Jackson said slowly standing up. "Okay I got it." He walked…well limped her outside the cave and behind and bush. "I won't be far; I want you to sing…."

"Sing?" She said looking up at him like he was nuts.

"Yeah so I know your okay…" He walked back to the cave keeping his back towards her.

"What do you want me to sing?" She hollered in a demanding tone.

Jackson couldn't help but to laugh. "Anything…just sing." He yelled back through his laughter.

He could hear her sighing loudly before she began singing "Mary had a little Lamb." _For a kid her age she could sing pretty good _he thought. Once she was done she stopped singing and walked over to Jackson. Jackson smiled at her for a few seconds before he looked around.

"Okay stand here and sing." Jackson told her.

She looked up at him shocked. "But I already went…"

"Now I have to go, just stand here and sing really loud okay…"

"Well if you're the one going then why do I have to sing? Shouldn't you be the one singing?" She said smiling.

"Just sing" He said smiling.

"Fine." She said defeated. "But hurry I don't want to get eaten by a spider or something." She said putting her hands on her hips

Jackson laughed and shook his head. It reminded him of Taylor when they first arrived on the island. It seemed like every bug she came across was going to eat her. He smiled down at her.

"Alright I'll hurry…don't move!" He said before heading into the woods.

Alyssa began singing "twinkle twinkle little star" while looking around at the ground. She was very impatient like most kids her age. She sighed in between verses and looked around up at the trees. She was really sore but she didn't want to do anything that would make him not want her around so she kept quiet about it. She was scared that he wouldn't want her around if she whined or cried to much like her dad didn't. Jackson walked up behind her. She turned when she heard the leaves crunch and looked up at him smiling.

He coughed some before looking back down at her. He smiled back even though he was worried. He must have gotten sick from sleeping in wet cloths. The nausea spells were coming and going, his throat was al little sore, and his leg hurt like hell not to mention the rest of his body was sore. He would have to walk slower back to camp to make sure Alyssa could keep up and to make sure he didn't pass out on her. He wasn't sure if he would make it back to camp before night fall or if they would have to spend another night out in the jungle.

He was about to say that it was time to go before he noticed another problem that he had forgotten completely. Alyssa didn't have any shoes, most of the jungle they would be walking through was clear for the most part. The trees were pretty far apart from each other but who knew what the storm had blew in. Plus there might be thorns growing along the ground she could step on, rocks, roots, and all kinds of things she could get hurt on. He'd wrapped her feet up in gauze and bandages but that wouldn't help much once they got soaked plus it wasn't thick enough to protect her feet.

He sighed and looked around trying to figure out what he could do. When they got back to camp she would be able to wear a pair of Lex's shoes, they might be a little big but they would work but right now he would have to find something that would protect them or he would have to carry her.

"Come here…" He said smiling.

She looked up at him curiously and followed him into the cave. He grabbed the shirt she was wearing the night before. It was still a little damp but it was dry enough. He sat down and cut the sleeves off then cut it in half. She sat down and watched him trying to figure out what he was doing. He took all of the first aid stuff out of his bag and changed al of the bandages. He cleaned the wounds with water and put the ointment on them before re-bandaging them with clean bandages. He cut the sleeves of the shirt into small strips and folded up one of the piece's of shirt he'd cut until it was thick enough to protect her feet. He wrapped it around her foot and tied it on with the strips. He made sure to use at least three so it wouldn't fall off. He done the same to the other foot then stood up.

He helped her up and looked down at her. "How does that feel?"

She walked around a little then looked up at him smiling. "Great, thank you!"

"Your welcome."

He smiled and began packing everything back into the bag accept for the bottle of water. Alyssa handed him the hoody he let her wear and the teddy bear he gave her. He stuck them in the bag as well and zipped it up. He put it on his back and slowly stood up then smiled down at her.

"Ready?"

She smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Yeah…I'm ready."

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Nathan and Daley walked into the tent; Nathan had a bottle of water in one hand and a gallon of ocean water in the other. They both came for the same reason, to make sure Lex and Melissa were okay and to make sure that the girl they found was okay. They both stopped in their tracks when they seen the girl moving her head back and forth. Melissa and Lex looked up at them then looked over at the girl.

"Is she waking up?" Melissa asked whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"I think so…" Nathan said walking further into the tent.

Daley walked over and sat down beside Lex and put her arm around him. Nathan slowly walked over to her a knelt down beside her. He soaked the rag on her forehead with the ocean water and put it back on her forehead. She still felt really hot, and her breathing was still uneasy but not as much as it was before. She flinched and turned her head knocking the rag off her head. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open. She kept moving her head back and forth like she was trying to force her self to wake up. She groaned in pain and tensed up; her breathing began to speed up again and tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Melissa get Lex out of here." Daley whispered before crawling over to her.

Melissa nodded and grabbed Lex's hand and took him out of the tent and over to the camp fire. Everyone looked at her there was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"The girl is waking up…she doesn't look too good…" Melissa said.

"I'll go help…" Taylor said standing up.

Before she went into the tent she walked over and hugged Melissa and Lex. "Jackson is alright, he'll make it back." She said before heading into the tent.

She grabbed the first aid kit and walked inside of the tent. The girl was still on her back, Nathan and Daley were trying to keep the rag on her head but she kept knocking it off. Taylor walked over and got on her knees beside Daley. She dug through the first aid kit and took out the aspirin bottle. She took out a gauze pad and wrapped an aspirin up in it. She took one of her hills from her bag and began crushing it.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"When I was little my parents use to crush up my medicine that were in pill form and put it in milk because I wouldn't take them. We can mix this with water and give it to her so she won't choke on a pill." Taylor explained

"What if she's allergic?" Daley asked.

"That why I'm only giving her one, plus we have those shots for allergic reactions."

Taylor took out the cup that was on top of the cough syrup; she poured the powder in it and then some water.

"Tilt her head back; this is going to taste really bad so have the water ready and hold on to her head."

Daley and Nathan were both shocked that Taylor was the one coming up with this but they both done as they were told. Taylor opened the girl's mouth and poured the medicine down it. She fought some but then she swallowed it. Nathan slowly poured some water into her mouth. She was still pretty out of it but she swallowed the water without fighting. After a few drinks Nathan laid her head back down flat. Daley picked the rag back up and re-wet it before putting it back on her head. The girl tried reaching up to stop her but she was still too weak.

Eric walked in through the tent flap and looked down at the girl. He looked around at the others with concern. "Is she going to be alright?"

Everyone looked at each other for a brief moment. "I don't know…" Daley said looking back down at her. "I think she's out again."

Nathan looked up at Taylor and faintly smiled. "Good job Taylor."

Taylor nodded and looked down at her. "I just hope it's enough…"


	7. Chapter 7: We're alone

**Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own the show blah blah blah or any of it's characters I only own the characters I created. **

**A/N: Another bridge chapter so it's short. I hope you enjoy it. **

It'd been three hours since Jackson and Alyssa had left the cave. They hadn't talked much just enough to keep them both from getting too lost in their thoughts. Jackson was surprised at how strong she was being, she hadn't cried at all that he'd seen, and she hadn't asked to stop to take a break at all. It worried him but he was also scared to try to talk to her about it. He didn't want to upset her, or do anything that would make her run from him. He wouldn't be able to run after her and if she got lost…well a lot could happen. He was feeling sicker and sicker the further they walked, it was hard just for him to focus enough not to run into any trees.

He stopped and sat down on a tree that had fallen down. Alyssa climbed up and sat down beside him. She could tell something was wrong with him just by the way he'd been walking and acting the last hour or so. He slowly slipped the back pack off his back and laid it on the ground in front of him. He didn't want to make any sudden movements that would send another wave of nausea. His face was pale and he'd been getting cold chills for the last hour or so even though it was at least a hundred degrees outside. His heart was beating so fast that his chest was beginning to hurt despite that they hadn't done much work; they were walking slowly down hill.

He knew he was getting sicker faster than he anticipated. He thought they would have at least a day or so before he got worse but every hour that passed it was getting harder and harder for him to continue walking. Alyssa stared at him, she was beginning to worry about him. She could tell that he was sick, and the more and more they walked the worst he got. She climbed off the tree and dug through the back pack until she found a fresh bottle of water. It took all her strength to get it open but when she did she laid the lid on the tree beside him and handed the bottle out to him.

It hadn't hit him how serious it was getting until then. Alyssa had been drinking after him all morning which meant there was a really good possibility that she would get sick too. She was a lot smaller than him, a lot weaker, and a lot younger than he was. Her immune system wouldn't fight it off as well as his was which would mean she would get a lot sicker a lot faster than he would. He began to panic almost instantly on the inside but he hid it well. He didn't want her getting scared at least not until it was absolutely necessary. He took the bottle of water and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking a small drink of water.

"Good…" She said climbing back up beside him.

He reached down and got another bottle of water out for her. He didn't want to risk giving her anymore germs then he already had, he opened it and handed it to her trying his best to look calm. She took it but looked up at him confused.

"We already have one open."

"I know, but….I have a little cold and I don't want you getting it…Are you sure your feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine…" She took a drink of the water and looked back over at him. "Are you going to be okay? You don't look so well…."

He forced his self to smile. "I'm going to be fine; it's just a little cold…" He said confidently.

He smiled slightly and took another drink of water before he put the lid back on it He took one of the strings he'd cut from the shirt earlier and tied it around the top so he would be able to tell which one was his. He stuck it in the side of the pack and once Alyssa was done he put the cop on it and stuck it in the other side. He zipped up the back and put it on his shoulders. He got on the other side of the tree then helped Alyssa down off the tree. She instantly reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled then they both began walking towards camp.

The jungle was getting thicker and thicker and harder to navigate through. Coming up alone was hard enough but going back down with a hurt leg, sick, with a seven year old girl in tow almost seemed impossible but Jackson knew that impossible wasn't an option. He had to make it back to camp, for Alyssa's sake and the rest of the groups. He knew that there was at least one more psycho still roaming the woods and he wasn't sure if there was anymore or not. He promised them he'd make it back, and he wasn't one to break promises.

His leg was beginning to hurt worst and worst and the more it hurt the more his body ached but he pushed it into the back of him mind and concentrated on getting them home safely.

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Daley and Nathan sat in the tent looking after the girl. Taylor left about an hour earlier because she couldn't take looking at her anymore. It wasn't her prissy, better than everyone attitude, it was something else. She couldn't take looking at her anymore, the more she did the more she felt helpless, alone, terrified, and worst it made her think that they wasn't any hope for any of them getting of the island in anything other than a body bag.

Daley and Nathan sat hip to hip leaning against their backpacks and their knees propped up in front of them. Daley was looking down at her hand silently playing with a piece of string she'd pulled from her jeans. Nathan could tell she was worried and scared just by the way she was acting. She always had a plan, and a plan B. She was always confident about what to do and how it should be done but now she had no clue about what they should do.

They were kids, how were they suppose to take on a serial killer, and save someone that they didn't have any clue what was wrong and even if they did they were on a island with limited medical supplies and no medical knowledge other then the first aid guide. They were sitting there watching someone die and there was nothing any of them could do for her. Plus the fact that Jackson, Jory, Abby and Ian might all be dead was too much for her to handle. She felt like everything was collapsing around them and they were slowly being buried alive.

She reached over with the arm closet to Nathan and grabbed his hand. She reached over with her other arm and grabbed his arm then laid her head on his shoulder. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she stared at the girl now tensing up in pain again. She buried her face into Nathan's shoulder and began to sob, she couldn't take it anymore. Nathan let go of her hand and hugged her. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him back, gripping on to him like she was falling from a cliff and he was the only one standing between her and death. Nathan rubbed her back in small circles and kissed the top of her head before laying his head on top of hers.

"We're just sitting here…watching her die…and we…we can't do anything about it, our friends might be dead and there is some psycho hunting us like were some…some…kind of animal…and there is nothing we can do." Daley said sobbing uncontrollably.

It scared Nathan; in his entire life he'd never seen her loose control. He didn't see her for weeks after her mom died so he didn't even see it then. She was always calm, focused, optimistic, and she was always in control of everything she done. But now everything that had happened had broken her.

"Were going to make it through this Day…I'm not going to let anything happen to you, any of you."

Tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks, his voice was comforting to her, almost enough to give her hope. But nothing would be able to do that accept for a rescue ship with an army on it to find the others.

"Everything is going to be okay…" Nathan said trying to reassure her. "Everything will be alright, we just have to stay strong and stay together."


	8. Chapter 8: Family

**Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own the show or it's characters. **

**A/N: This has nothing to do with fanfic or the story but it's still important! Everyone who has a myspace and is a fan of Johnny Pacar add his music page. **

** sun was beginning to set and there was still no sign of Jackson or the others. The girl they found was still unconscious but they had gotten her cooled down and her breathing was almost normal. Taylor, Eric, Lex, and Melissa all sat outside huddled around the camp fire watching the flames dance around the fire wood. They were running out but none of them wanted to go find more, none of them wanted to do anything but sit and wait for the slightest sign of Jackson coming back to camp. None of them had spoken since Taylor had come out of the tent. All of them were too lost in their own thoughts to hold a conversation, or even start one.**

They were all thinking the same thing, the same thing they had been thinking all day. What if Jackson doesn't make it back? Daley had stopped crying and re-composed her self but she kept a hold of Nathan's hand and kept her head on his shoulder. She felt safe around him, almost like they could take on anything and survive. She looked over at him and smiled slightly the looked back at the girl, to her surprise her eyes slowly began to open.

"Nathan…look…" Was all she could muster.

Nathan had already seen it and already began climbing to his knees. Daley done the same and they both crawled over to her. They kept their distances so they wouldn't terrify her when she woke up but they wanted to be close enough to make sure she was actually waking up. Her breathing began to pick up again slightly and tears gently rolled down her cheeks. She was tensing up again which was more than understandable, her eyes slowly opened completely. She blinked a couple of times and then slowly looked around. When she seen Nathan and Daley her eyes widened and she quickly pushed her self and began backing away from them.

Sharp pains shot through her body with every movement but she fought to keep her self up. Before Nathan and Daley could explain she stood up and ran out of the tent only to see four more people staring at her. She quickly looked around searching for a way to run, when she seen the woods she began to run towards it but she quickly fell to her knees. Nathan and Daley were now out of the tent and making their way over to her. Taylor and Melissa were doing the same while Eric and Lex stood side by side near the camp fire both still in shock. Nathan put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly spun around and glared at him. She held her self up with her hands and was slowly pushing her self away with her feet and hands.

"We're not going to hurt you." Nathan said trying to calm her down.

"We just want to help…." Melissa added.

She looked around at them confused and terrified. She couldn't remember how she got there and anything other then being tied up to a tree fighting to break free. Everything else was hazy coming back to her in small one second flashes. Everyone took a couple steps back to try to show her that they weren't there to hurt her. Lex grabbed a bottle of clean water and rushed over to her stopping a yard or two away so he wouldn't startle her. He slowly walked up to her and got down on his knees in front of her. He opened the bottle of water before he sat down on his legs and handed the bottle of water out to her.

"Its okay, your safe here." Lex said

Everyone nodded in agreement; Eric was now standing beside Taylor staring down at her nodding as well. She slowly looked around at everyone then back at Lex. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were beginning to turn red. It was slowly getting harder for her to breath but she was still hesitating. She looked around at everyone again searching for any sign that they were a threat but they all looked sincere. She slowly took the bottle of water and looked around again before taking a long drink. By the time she finished she had drunk half the water in the bottle. She slowly handed the bottle back to Lex gasping for air. She finally caught her breath and looked around at everyone.

"What's your name?" Lex asked.

"Kaylei…"

"How did you get here?" Nathan asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him and glared. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…" Nathan said looking down at the ground.

"Alyssa? Where is she?" She asked panicking

She pushed her self up off the ground, as she did she cringed in pain. She clinched her teeth and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. More tears streamed down her face; Nathan tried to help her up but she jerked her arm away and pushed her self onto her feet. She took a couple deep breathes to steady her self then she opened her eyes and looked around at everyone.

"Where is Alyssa?" She asked again.

Everyone looked around at each other then back at her. "Who's Alyssa?" Melissa asked shyly.

"Oh my god!" She said looking down at the ground. "I've got to find her!" She limping slowly towards the woods.

Taylor ran over in front of her. "Wait! You can't go out there, there's a psycho out there."

"So I've noticed…but my seven year old sister is out there too and if I don't find her those psychos will!"

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN.**

Jackson braced his self against a tree and helped Alyssa down off of the two foot ledge they were on. They were having to stop every fifteen minutes for him to take a break which wasn't helping them get any closer to camp but if he didn't sit down he would pass out. He felt a little worse than before but not enough to stop him from trying everything in his power to get back to camp. He couldn't take sleeping in the cold again and Alyssa was already beginning to cough. He stepped down the ledge his self and continued down the hill. They would be back at camp in ten to twenty minutes give or take a few for breaks.

He would have been thrilled if he didn't feel as bad as he did. He kept seeing Alyssa playing with something around her neck. He wanted to ask her about it but he didn't want to chance upsetting her and her take off running. He knew he wouldn't be able to go after her even if he used every once of strength he had in him. Alyssa looked up at him and smiled. She was beginning to think of him as a big brother other than just a nice stranger that saved her life. She was young but she knew that if he hadn't come she would have died. She couldn't think of him as the guy who killed her dad, he was, but he done it to save her.

Jackson stopped and sat down on the ground. Alyssa sat down beside him and took a drink of her water. She put the lid on it and sat it down beside her.

"Can you adopt me?" Alyssa asked looking over at him.

Jackson about chocked on the water he was drinking. "Adopt you?"

"Yeah, be my big brother and when we find my sister you can be her big brother too." She said looking over at him smiling.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He looked back down the hill wondering if her sister was still alive. If she was, they would have heard her scream or something right? He didn't say anything to her though, she lost enough to last her a lifetime she didn't need to know there was a chance that she lost her sister as well. She smiled happily at him and laid her head against his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To a camp, my friends are there, they can help take care of you and keep you safe until help comes."

"Are they nice like you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, they're nice…There's even someone there around your age. He's a little older than you but I'm sure you two can play." She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"It sounds like you have a pretty good family."

Jackson just nodded. Everything was quiet for a few minutes while they packed everything up until they heard screaming coming from camp. It wasn't scared, or being hurt screams, who ever was screaming was angry. Jackson tried to figure out who it was but before he could Alyssa looked up at him wide eyed.

"That's Kaylei!"

She said before he could even think Alyssa was running down the hill towards camp. Jackson tired to chase after her but between his leg and his being sick he couldn't keep up.

"Kaylei! Kaylei!" Alyssa screamed as she ran.

"Alyssa, Stop!" Jackson yelled.

**FLIGHT 29 DOWN**

Nathan and Eric had been trying to keep Kaylei from running off into the woods and she was screaming at them to let her go but everyone froze when they heard screams that weren't theirs. Their attention went towards the jungle when they heard someone scream 'Alyssa stop' Kaylei finally got free enough to grab the pocket knife out of the front pocket of her jeans. She jerked away from them and took off into the woods towards the voices. She pushed the pain out of her mind and ran as fast as she could.

"Stop!" The group heard Jackson scream.

"Oh no that's Jackson!" Daley said

"And she has a knife!" Nathan added.

Everyone took off ruining in the direction Kaylei did.

**-F29D-**

Kaylei ran as fast as she could towards her sister's screams. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack and the fear was almost unbearable. She finally saw Alyssa come into view and Jackson shortly after she did. Kaylei forced herself to run faster but soon after she did she fell to her knees. Alyssa tackled her in a hug as tight as she could. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Kaylei hugged her back just as tight and rocked her back and forth. She forgot about the pain completely and she began sob too out of happiness.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Jackson was a yard or two in front of them. He looked like he was about to pass out but she didn't want to take any chances. She pressed a button on the knife and made the blade pop out. She aimed it at him and her hardened.

"Stay away from her!" She said holding on to Alyssa tighter than before.

Jackson's eyes widened and he put his hands in the air. "Whoa…I'm…"

"I don't care who you are, what I do care about is my sister and if you take one more step towards her, I guarantee it will be your last."

Alyssa pulled away from her. "No Kay, he's good! He saved me from daddy and took care of me. Don't hurt him please? He's our new brother since our family…"

"Wait!" Lex yelled running up behind them.

"Don't do it!" Nathan yelled.

Kaylei hesitated but she dropped the knife on the ground and hugged Alyssa. Alyssa smiled and hugged her back. She kissed Kaylei's cheek then laid her head on her shoulder. Jackson sat down on the ground then laid back. He was trying to catch his breath and stop the world from spinning. Everyone came running up behind them and suddenly stopped when they seen Jackson lying on the ground.

"Oh my god she killed him!" Taylor blurted out.

"I'm fine…we'll I'm not fine but I'm not dead…"

Everyone smiled and ran over to him. Lex was the first to hug him; he didn't even give him time to sit up he just tackled him on the ground. Daley smiled and picked up Lex off of him, Nathan and Eric both knelt down on either side readying their selves to help him up and down to camp. Eric smiled and looked down at him.

"I'm glad your okay, I was…we were worried about you." He said smiling at everyone then at Jackson.

He finally understood why they were so determined for them to stick together even when everyone hated him. They needed each other, they were a family and without everyone they wouldn't be able to survive. Jackson looked up at him and faintly smiled.

"Thanks…let's go home…"

Everyone smiled and nodded. Eric and Nathan helped Jackson sit up the helped him to his feet. He kept both arms around them as they walked down the hill. Taylor walked over to Kaylei and knelt down beside her.

"If you don't mind…I can carry her back to camp so Mel and Day can help you back."

Daley and Melissa both smiled and knelt down beside Taylor. Kaylei hesitated for a moment but then she nodded. Alyssa smiled and reached out to Taylor. Taylor stood up and picked her up and put it on her hip. Daley and Melissa got on each side of her and knelt down beside her. Kaylei put her arm around their shoulders; Melissa and Daley helped her stand up then followed behind Eric, Jackson and Nathan. Taylor seen the knife and picked it up. She closed it and put it in her pocket then her and Lex followed everyone else. She didn't want to risk anyone else getting it and hurting them with it.

All of them were overwhelmed with joy that they were together but in the back of their minds they all knew they weren't out of the danger zone yet. They still had people after them, but now they were together and until someone showed up and tried to hurt them, that's all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9: Fading to black

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters I created nothing else. **

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in months but I hope you guys enjoy the second to the last chapter of this story. **

Nathan and Eric helped Jackson into the tent and helped him lay down on the sleeping bag. Jackson winced with every movement, Lex ran in carrying the first aid kit in his arms, Daley followed in behind him. She knelt down beside him and began digging threw the first aid kit trying to find something to help him. Nathan slowly lifted up Jackson's pant leg and took the make shift bandage off. Nathan and Jackson both winced.

"Guys this is really bad, I think it might be infected." Nathan said looking worriedly at everyone inside the tent.

"It is." Lex said matter-of-factly.

Jackson coughed taking everyone's attention off of his leg. It sounded hollow and congested. Jackson nodded in and out of consciousness only hearing half of what the group was saying and none of it made sense to him. His body ached and throbbed in pain, and his chest felt like it had a thousand pound weight sitting on top of it. The nausea spells were coming faster and stronger it almost seemed never ending. His vision was blurred and he was extremely weak; he didn't even have enough energy to move his fingers or even talk. He could feel the other kids touching him and feeling his head but he couldn't see what they were doing or even hear anything they were saying anymore. Everything was fading into black and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Soon the only thing he could hear was his heart beat echoing in his ears. It was getting slower and slower. _Am I dying? _He thought before he lost consciousness completely.

**Flight 29 down**

Melissa, Taylor, Kaylei and Alyssa all sat around the fire listening carefully to the voices coming from inside the tent. Kaylei had Alyssa on her lap hugging her tightly refusing to ever let her go. Melissa and Taylor were both sitting on each side of her so if anything did happen they would be right there to help. Alyssa was slowly dozing in and out of sleep and night was beginning to creep over the island. Soon there would be no light to see by other then the flash lights and the dim light that came from the fire. Melissa wanted to go inside the tent with Jackson more than anything but she knew Taylor would need help if anything went wrong and if it got too crowded in the tent they wouldn't be able to do anything for him. Lex walked out of the tent with tears in his eye. He walked over and sat down beside Taylor and leaned into her.

"How is he?" Melissa asked eagerly.

Lex shrugged. "Not good, Day told me to come out here I guess she didn't want me seeing Jackson like that." He sniffled.

Taylor put her arm around Lex as tears began to roll down her cheeks soon Melissa began crying as well. Kaylei kissed Alyssa on the top of her head before looking back and forth between the three kids. She hadn't spoke to them much and she knew nothing about them accept that they were nice enough to save her even though they knew nothing about her. They were all close just like a family should be. She still felt a little weak and the sharp pains shot through her body but she was better than she would have been if it weren't for them she would've probably died. And now one of them was dying because he chose to save her sister instead of leaving her. Tear streamed down her face as she looked at all of them.

"I know we don't know much about each other, but I do know that you guys won't give up and neither will he. He'll be alright." She said looking back down at the sand.

Melissa and Taylor both faintly smiled and put their arms around her and laid their heads on her shoulders. They all stared at the fire hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

**Flight 29 down**

Nathan, Daley and Eric surrounded Jackson doing everything they could think of that might help. Nathan was working on cleaning the gash on his leg, Daley was crushing antibiotics and aspirin up in a coconut shell and Eric kept checking his pulse, breathing, and heart rhythm. He wasn't sure what was normal but he knew that his was defiantly far from it. He was wheezing and his breaths sounded hollow and short. Once Daley was finished she poured water into the coconut and looked at Eric. He knew what to do without her saying anything. He lifted Jackson's head up on to his knees. Jackson winced and groaned in pain but didn't wake up.

"Sorry buddy…" Eric said looking up at Daley and nodded.

Daley took a deep breathe and opened Jackson's mouth and slowly poured the medicine and water into his mouth he choked on it at first but then he drake it. Nathan finished cleaning the gash on his leg, and after he was sure he got all the dirt out of it he put antibiotic cream on it and bandaged it up.

"I hate feeling this helpless…" Daley said putting the coconut down on the ground.

"Me too…" Nathan said.

"I third that…" Eric added.

They all stared down at Jackson not knowing what else the could do but wait and hope they done enough

**Flight 29 down**

Night slowly fell over the island and all the light Melissa and the others had to see by was the dim light radiating from the fire. The crickets chirped and the wind rustled the leaves. They could all hear the ocean crashing against the beach. They all quickly turned when they head something that couldn't have been caused by anything but a human. Another one, and another. Leaves crunching and twigs breaking something was coming towards them and fast.


	10. Chapter 10: The end

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own the show or it's characters. **

**A/N: This is the very last chapter to this story I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the great reviews. **

Melissa stood up and quickly grabbed the camp knife that was sitting on the ground not far from where they were sitting. Her first instincts were to run but she refused to let her self abandon her family. Kaylei quickly stood up with Alyssa in her arms and grabbed Lex's hand and rushed them both inside the tent. She laid Alyssa on one of the sleeping bags and Lex sat down beside her. She looked around at Daley, Nathan and Eric who all three seemed to be thinking the same question. She looked down at Alyssa one more time to be sure she was still sleeping then looked back at the group.

"Someone's coming…" She said quickly before leaving the tent.

"Stay here Day and keep an eye on them." Nathan said standing up and walking outside.

Eric got up and followed. When they got out there they seen Melissa, Taylor, and Kaylei all standing in a line by the fire all of them had a weapon in their hands. Taylor had a pocket knife that Kaylei tried to kill Jackson with earlier, Melissa had the camp knife, and Kaylei had the saw they used to cut bamboo down with. Nathan and Eric both ran over to them and froze when they heard another twig break this time it seemed to be right in front of them.

"You guys go in the tent!" Eric said surprising everyone. "Me and Nathan will stay out here."

"But…" Melissa tried to protest.

"Go Mel!" Nathan whispered taking the camp knife from her hand.

She slowly nodded and walked into the tent. Taylor handed her knife to Eric and went inside as well the only one left was Kaylei. She barley looked well enough to be walking around but she stood her ground.

"Go with the others, well take care of this." Nathan said softly.

"No!" Kaylei said with tears in her eyes. "I'm tired of running. I'm going to end this now!" She said looking back at the forest.

Another twig broke this time they could see the bushes moving. Everyone held their breath as they watched it closely waiting for whoever was there to come out. They all jumped and took a couple steps back when the pilot came out into the clearing. He smirked at them before taking a step towards them when they all stepped back he froze and acted like he was shocked.

"What? No parade to welcome me back." He asked grinning at them.

"Where's Ian, Jory and Abby?" Nathan asked sternly.

He smirked and shrugged before walking towards them this time only Nathan and Eric stepped back. Kaylei stepped towards him with the saw out stretched towards him. She seemed to have lost it. The pilot stopped when the blade was brushing against his shirt.

"Are you going to stab me or just stand there?" He asked confidently

"Don't tempt me!" she said angrily "Answer their question!"

"Whoa! Such a big attitude for such a pretty girl! You really need to work on your people skills." He said smirking

"Screw you!"

When she said that the pilot quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted her around to where her back was to him. He put his arm around her shoulders then took the saw and put it to her neck.

"That's not very polite! You're lucky you're so pretty or I would have killed you by now!" He said putting a little pressure on the saw. He looked at Nathan and Eric. "Drop'em!"

"Don't!" Kaylei almost yelled. "You drop them and you won't be able to protect your family or mine."

"If they don't then I'll kill you!" He snapped. He smirked and licked her cheek.

She closed her eyes and tried to move her head away out of disgust. "Not likely!"

She said pulling Jackson's knife from her pocket and stabbing him in the leg. She twisted it as he fell. She fell with him to keep from getting cut but once she was on the ground Nathan and Eric both rushed over. Nathan kicked the saw across the sand while Kaylei grabbed the one she stabbed him with. She quickly rolled away from him then stood up. She had a small cut on her neck but nothing life threatening. She took the knife and stabbed him in the other leg and twisted it just like before. He screamed again and grabbed his leg.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"To keep him from running, or walking for that matter. If he can't walk then the threat on our lives is over. With one leg he still could have managed to kill someone." She said standing up and backing away from him.

Eric and Nathan nodded, they didn't like it but they agreed with her. They both knew she was right but their moral judgment told them that you shouldn't stab people. Daley couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and rushed outside of the tent. He mouth dropped but not from seeing everything but from what she seen in the distance. A ship heading right towards them.

"Oh my god! Look! We're rescued!" She said pointing towards the ocean.

Kaylei, Nathan, and Eric all looked at where Daley was pointing too. Before they had a chance to react Daley grabbed a pile of dirty clothes and a stick from the forest. She caught it on fire before running down to the beach. She dropped the clothes on the beach and caught them on fire. Melissa, Taylor and Lex all heard what Daley said and rushed outside. They saw it too along with a search light that beamed from it. Eric ran down to the beach but Nathan stayed with the pilot to be sure he didn't hurt anyone there. Kaylei rushed inside the tent and knelt down by her sister who was sitting beside Jackson with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby girl!" She said softly sitting down beside her.

"Is he going to be ok Kay Kay?" She asked looking up at her sister.

She smiled and nodded. "Help will be here soon!" She said embracing her sister in a tight hug.

**A few days later**

Melissa, Taylor, Daley Nathan, Eric, and Lex walked into Jackson's hospital room. He got pneumonia while he was on the island and according to the doctors if they hadn't been rescued he would have died from it. The boat that Kaylei's mom had taken from her dad had a GPS device on it which is how he found them and how the military tracked them as well when a friend of theirs reported them missing. He smiled at all of them as they walked in. Lex ran over to him and climbed up beside of him on the hospital bed and gave him a hug. It had been the first time they were allowed to see each other since the rescue. Jackson smiled and hugged him back soon everyone was hugging him and telling him how happy they were he was ok. Finally they all gave him some breathing room and took a couple steps away from him.

"How's Kaylei, and Alyssa?" He asked looking around at all of them.

Daley smiled and looked around at the group. "Why don't you ask them you're self?"

Daley walked over to the door and waved to someone. Within a few moments Kaylei and Alyssa both walked into the room. Alyssa smiled happily and ran over to the bed. She tried to climb up but she was too short. Jackson laughed and picked her up. Before he had the chance to set her completely down beside him she tackled him. Kaylei smiled and walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you know your never getting rid of us…any of us…" She said smiling at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jackson smiled and looked around. "I'm fine with that."

For the first time he had a stable family, one that he could actually count on to be there and no matter how much they disagreed he wasn't giving that up.


End file.
